Inhumano
by Tyr'ahnee
Summary: El siglo XX fue auge en los avances científicos. En la época de Kagome no quedaba ningún Yokai presente, y esto, más que ser una coincidencia era una explicación.


**-Aunque aveces me presten a Sesshomaru, ni él ni Inuyasha & CO. me pertenecen, si no a la grandisíma Rumiko Takahashi-**

-Fanfic participante del topic "¿Le temes a la obscuridad?" del foro "¡Siéntate!"

**Advertencias**: Bueno, creo que mi mente es bastante retorcida cuando me lo propongo, así que...lean bajo su propio riesgo. Ah si, ¡Habrá un cambio drástico de escena! Pero está en tercera persona, así que meh C: Yo solo espero no confundirlos.

**NA:** ¡Oh, ojala pudieran saber lo difícil que es escribir "horror" con el corazón roto! Así que, si por ahí se me escapa alguna cursilería o un OOC infinito, les hago una reverencia a manera de disculpa.

So...

* * *

Bonitos ojos castaños observaron resignados la pileta enorme de libros escolares frente a ellos y, con una mueca de cansancio, frustración y hasta un poco de irritabilidad, Kagome se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de su-escasamente-visitado-por-ella hogar.

Suspiró.

—Bueno, tampoco avanzaré demasiado si me pongo a sentir lastima por mi misma.— Se auto animo desganada, reclinándose hacía los apuntes prestados de Hojo.

En ese momento alguna fuerza extraña decidió que Kagome no debería estudiar, y llamó a Sota, que apareció comiendo un aperitivo de arroz y pescado.

—¡Oh,hola, hermana! No sabía que estabas aquí.— Saludó y se dejó caer a su lado, prendiendo el televisor con el control remoto, sin genuina intensión de interrumpir el sagrado momento de concentración. Giró la cabeza en un par de direcciones y luego regresó la vista a la caja de imagenes.— Y veo que orejas de perro no vino contigo.

La mayor de los Higurashi miraba un punto en el infinito con ojos de fastidio.

— Sota...¿No ves que intentó concentrarme?— pidió inquiriéndole con la mirada a su hermano, que no dejaba de mirar atento el televisor mientras mordisqueaba su onigiri.

Una melodía monótona resonó por toda la habitación entonces, llamando la atención de la sacerdotisa antes de que sus labios pudieran pronunciar cualquier otra amonestación. Casi de manera automática giró la cabeza, atraída por los vivos colores del corte comercial que transmitían.

Una hermosa muchacha sonriente de joven edad promocionaba una crema de aspecto blanco y espeso, prometiendo regeneración total aún en las heridas más profundas en un ridículo lapso de tiempo, aunque a cambio de una cantidad exagerada de Yens.

"¡Compré ahora, pague después!" Ella chillaba al final mostrando el producto, y en la parte más baja de la pantalla, justo al lado del número que proporcionaban para hacer el pedido, aparecía un circulo de color rosa pálido con una silueta simple de color blanco, un dibujo casi infantil de una cabecita con orejas. Una insignia que intentaba aclarar explicítamente que el producto no había sido probado en animales, sin embargo, lo que a Kagome le causo fue una risita inocente.

_"Creo que Inuyasha sería más apropiado para promocionar esta clase de cosas, ¿O no?" _Pensó animada, recordando el increíble poder de regeneración que el hanyo tenía.

—Una vez me contaste que Orejas de perro podía curarse de heridas terribles muy rápido, ¿Verdad hermana?

La aludida soltó una risita.

—¡Ah, yo también estaba pensando precisamente en Inuyasha!— Exclamó sonriéndole al peli-negro, dibujando en su cabeza la imagen adorable de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha...

Bajo la dulce voz que alguna vez Kagome poseyó, el susurro insistente acariciaba los recuerdos del híbrido...o de lo que quedaba de él.

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha...

El hombre mitad bestia abrió los ojos. Reveló dos cuencas ausentes de vida o entusiasmo alguno, una del precioso color ámbar que como híbrido siempre portaba y otra, de opaco tono castaño, que sólo mostraba en noches de luna nueva cuando su lado humano surgía. Con indiferencia, recorrió la insípida habitación blanca. Cuatro muros que se levantaban a su alrededor, enclaustrandolo, despidiendo un penetrante aroma a antiseptico, desinfectantes potentes y un montón de sustancias irreconocibles para la mayoría de los seres vivos. Pero no para Inuyasha.

Él los conocía como a la palma de su mano, aún siendo incapaz de se movió detrás de la puerta de irrompible metal. Las orejas mutiladas reaccionaron al movimiento irguiéndose hacía el emisor, más sus ojos permanecieron fijos en ningún lugar.

Una costra de sangre seca se desprendió por el violento movimiento de la orejita izquierda, cayó sobre la mano de Inuyasha.

Una ventanilla discreta se abrió frente a si. Una mirada imperturbable de color marrón observo minuciosamente al hombre muerto en vida que estaba sentado en una esquina con una típica posición india, recostando la espalda contra la fría pared. Cubierto con una maya negra ajustada que le cubría hasta el cuello, ayudando además a ocultar el sin fin de amoratadas marcas de agujas que ahí coleccionaba.

Se encontró complacida ante el paisaje y dio un asentimiento. La puerta se levantó y ella caminó hasta Inuyasha.

Los pulcros zapatos resonaron hasta que estuvo de frente a su prisionero. Entonces, él alzó la vista hacía la científica, recorriendo su cuerpo envuelto en bata blanca hasta alcanzar las intensas orbes crueles e inteligentes, del mismo color carbón que su larga cabellera lacia.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

—Kikyo...— Murmuró sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en la voz. Tan ausente como para recordar a la primera mujer que amo, pero tan consiente como para saber que la que tenía enfrente era únicamente una fémina parecida a la sacerdotisa.

Y se puso de pie. Ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Inuyasha le siguió obedientemente, por que así le habían obligado a reaccionar. Ellos lo habían destruido. Habían asesinado al Inuyasha violento, arrogante y valeroso que fue. A través de los años, de las torturas psicológicas, de las eternas sesiones de terapia electroconvulsivas, de las horrorosas escenas que debía presenciar a cada día en ese obscuro sitio de perversión y muerte.

_" —"Inu-Yasha" Me parece adecuado. Un nombre perfecto.— Después de una risotada, la estridente voz masculina llena de sorna dijo a otro humano en las afueras de la jaula colosal que encerraba al hijo de Inu no Taisho, ese primer día que cayó en manos del gobierno secreto japones.**  
**_

_En respuesta, el hanyo gruñó apretando la mandíbula fuertemente. Chasqueando sus manos hechas puño, resistiendo el impulso de lanzarle un buen zarpaso con sus garras de acero, pues sería contraproducente. Lo aprendió de la mala manera cuando al intentarlo una descarga eléctrica le regresó el ataque._

_—Bastardo, ¡Apenas salga de aquí voy a darte un buen motivo para que te rías!— el aludido le ignoró, dio media vuelta y continuo sus burlas. Esto no hizo si no enfurecer más a Inuyasha.—¡Agh, infeliz!"_

Recuerdos. Estaban todo el tiempo en la cabeza de hanyo, como una película repetitiva que giraba en torno a él miles de veces al día. Aveces eran sobre los momentos de recolección de fragmentos de Shikon, en ocasiones acerca de su prospera vida al lado de Kagome; estos eran los mejores, había sonrisas, y alegría y tranquilidad. Aunque otras veces, las buenas memorias se transformaban en tortuosos escenarios que revivían la muerte de una anciana mujer pelinegra que musitaba amorosamente el nombre de Inuyasha, aferrándole la mano repleta de garras de este.

—Kagome...—Masculló quedamente sin detenerse. La mujer apenas le dirigió una mirada desinteresada por sobre su hombro.

—Si, Kagome.— aprobó indiferente.

Por cuatrocientos cincuenta años él había esperado para poder volverla a ver. Eso sabían gracias a las resonancias e intensivas terapias psicológicas realizadas a él. Y nadie sabía el significado exacto de ello.

Atravesaron los pasillos interminablemente blancos, de azulejos pulcros, celdas pestilentes a excremento, sangre y químicos altamente tóxicos. Áreas enteras de incubadoras de proporciones varias. Tubos de ensayo con sustancias experimentales de todo tipo. Zonas restringidas que almacenaban cualquier clase de criaturas mutadas genéticamente.

Cada objeto, un recuerdo, cada recuerdo, peor que el anterior.

_"¡Maldición, no puedo liberarme de estas cosas!" Halando violentamente de las correas de metal atadas a sus muñecas, Inuyasha maldijo mentalmente._

_—Sigue caminando, bestia.—Un hombre uniformado golpeó el hombro de Inuyasha con un arma de fuego cuando este tironeó su cuerpo hacía atrás, recio a dejarse guiar hasta ese sitió de repulsivo aroma que los demás humanos llamaban "Laboratorio"_

_—¡Feh! Actúas con tanta valentía sólo porque estoy sometido con esto, de lo contrario ni siquiera tendrías las agallas para caminar cerca de mi.— Le soltó mordazmente._

_Y entonces lo oyó. Un borboteo potente a su izquierda que despedía una pestilencia artificial a sustancias corporales, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, si no un aroma marcado y conocido que una sola persona en todo el mundo podía tener..._

_El de Sesshomaru._

_El estomago le dio un vuelco completo ante lo que palabras se anudaron firmemente en su garganta. Ahí, en un colosal recipiente transparente de forma circular, que además estaba siendo llenado con el liquido apestoso de repulsivo tono violeta, se encontraba su medio hermano, inconsciente de la desnudes que para ese momento poseía, ignorante a que se encontraba en manos y poder humano."_

_—No...¡Sesshomaru, maldición! ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirte caer de esta manera!? ¡Sesshomaru!—Varios guardias lo sujetaron tratando con todas sus fuerzas de obligarlo a caminar— ¡Gah, quiténme las manos de encima!_

Varios gemidos profundos se escucharon a lo lejos, agonizantes, llenos de dolor e infantiles. Porque eran el llanto de niños. No de niños cualquieras, no de niños humanos.

De niños híbridos, como él. Hijos del mismo Sesshomaru, hijos que él nunca desearía concebir con humanas. Pero hijos existentes.

Kagome e Inuyasha siempre quisieron hijos, pero jamás llegaron. Ellos jamás supieron porqué; Inuyasha lo supo al poco tiempo de ser recluido en ese cuartel de tortura subterráneo. Los híbridos no podían tener descendencia.

Pero Sesshomaru no era un híbrido, y como espécimen masculino completo de Yokai, fue un semental perfecto para producir cachorros con los cuales expandirían los protocolos de experimentación. Para eso habían sido traídos al mundo, para fungir como conejillos de indias para los seres crueles que regían la zona 04 del país.

-Algo metálico golpeó el piso, repiqueteando con su eco por todo el lugar. La mirada de Inuyasha se encontró desinteresadamente con el área de jaulas inmensas. Algunas vacías, algunas habitadas por criaturas abominables que nunca debieron existir.

Las vacías eran más dolorosas de mirar.

Shippo y Kirara habían vivido ahí poco más de medio siglo; Mutilados, agonizantes, victimas de innumerables sustancias que les provocaron reacciones corrosivas en la piel, perdida del pelaje, erupciones en el cuerpo y finalmente, la muerte.

Inuyasha apretó los ojos solo un poco. Una parte de él deseaba regresar y hacer un último esfuerzo por salir de ahí, por correr a advertirle a Kagome sobre las fuerzas que gobernaban y manipulaban al mundo desde las profundidades; Pero otro lado de sí, se negaba a retornar a la realidad escalofriante, de volver al dolor.

Los pasos fluidos de la mujer de la bata cesaron, Inuyasha se detuvo automáticamente frente a la puerta de cristal impenetrable que daba acceso al laboratorio principal. Un sitio espeluznante habitado por seres humanoides cubiertos de pies a cabeza por materiales blancos esterilizados que sostenían agujas, sueros y toda clase de excentricidades.

Inuyasha no protestó cuando estas criaturas tocaron, midieron e inyectaron por doquier. Extrajeron varios tubos de sangre sin que el hanyo chistara, extrajeron tejido vivo de su brazo y él ni un solo gesto de dolor mostró. Palparon sin suavidad la carne purpurea donde probaron con antelación su nuevo producto de belleza, decepcionados por la horrible reacción que había tenido en la espalda del híbrido, aliviados a la vez por ser él quien sufriera las consecuencias y no un cliente con el poder suficiente de demandarles y exponerlos.

—¿Prototipo 91G?— Inquirió sin emociones alguno de los presentes, examinando con un lente especial la cavidad auditiva de Inuyasha.

—Fallido.— Alguien más contestó, inyectando medicamentos antibióticos en una herida al borde la putrefacción sobre la rodilla del mitad bestia.— Sin embargo, la crema re-generativa esta arrasando exitosamente en el mercado.

La doctora que fácilmente podría ser el reflejo de la pulcritud sonrió con ligereza ante el comentario.

—Bien hecho entonces, Inuyasha.— Y se inclinó sobre él para besarle los labios tenuemente.

* * *

Mañana corrijo todo. Apenas termine esto y me estoy, literalmente, durmiendo encima de mi Laptop TT_TT

¿Review?


End file.
